Game vs Girlfriend
by ARGENTUM F. SILVER-CHAN
Summary: Langit malam suram dan nampak terluka. Rangiku mendesah pasrah -kenapa ya ia dan Ichimaru bisa putus kontak? Siapa sih selingkuhan Ichimaru sebenarnya?


Warning pertama : Ceritanya agak menggantung, gak jelas, dilarang protes, diarang sweatdrop, content-narasi-sok-puitis. yah, pokoknya baca aja deh...

Warning kedua : Fic berdasarkan realita, masih ada kaitanya dengan fic 'my silversky' dan 'separation'. Tapi ada pergeseran tokoh aja... soalnya author keburu-buru masukin semua nama tokoh di fic my silversky... jadinya buat yang kali ini gak kebagian nama ==" ya udahlah, apa boleh buntet. Ini lah usaha terakhir si author... haha *ketawa miris*

satu kata yang ingin author ucapkan adalah : PEACE ^^V and REVIEW PLEASE (itu empat kata woi!)

And... to my boyfriend... review please dear ^^

* * *

><p><em>Prolog...<em>

Lantunan nada keras tanpa irama mendominasi. Suara teriakan, hentakan, sorakan, dan gebrakan semangat para gamer membara. Game center -surga para game addict stadium tidak tertolong. Ring pertarungan virtual yang tidak ada matinya.

Jemari para gamer itu menghentak keyboard, emosi meluap, nafsu membludak, membantai para musuh dengan garang.

_Game adalah pelampiasan. Game adalah pelepas penat nomor satu._

_Jika menang -stress akan hilang._

_Jika kalah -stress pun bertambah._

Setidaknya itulah yang pernah Rangiku dengar dari pemuda yang ia cintai -Gin Ichimaru, yang juga seorang gamer.

* * *

><p><strong>GAME VS GIRLFRIEND<strong>

By : Argentum Fe Silver-chan

* * *

><p>Sosok kurus berambut perak itu terbujur kaku di sebuah bilik mungil di sebuah game center paling ramai di kota. Yang jelas sosok itu masih hidup. Nafasnya pelan dan teratur, seolah ia tengah tertidur. Tak peduli suara-suara keras yang menyalak dari beberapa speaker berwarna hitam yang tersebar di game ruangan itu, sosok itu tetap menekuni kegiatanya -berbaring dengan damai.<p>

Sebuah slayer melilit dahinya, menutupi mata yang sebagian wajah tirusnya yang manis. Matanya terpejam tenang. Susah payah ia menjaga kesadaranya agar tidak larut dalam mimpi sepenuhnya. Game center itu adalah sebuah "hotel gratisan" bagi kaum gamer yang terjerat candu game yang berefek tak berbeda dengan lysergic acid dhiatylamine. Sudahlah...

Hanya Tuhan yang tau apa yang ada di kepala sosok itu.

* * *

><p>Rangiku menekuk kaki. Matanya menerawang ke jendela kamar yang bening. Langit tak menunjukan keramahanya malam ini -gelap dan nampak terluka.<p>

Ia mendesah.

Sudut hatinya bergolak resah.

Wajah kusut mengindikasikan gundah.

Rasa hati tak menentu... entahlah.

Beringsut, ia menegakan posisi badanya. Jika Tuhan berbaik hati mengirim satu bintang jatuh -mungkin dari kerongkongan keringnya akan keluar sebuah permohonan kecil.

.

.

.

_Aku ingin bertemu denganya._

_Atau setidaknya, ingin berbicara denganya._

.

.

.

Isyarat hati tak pernah berdusta.

Bahwa Rangiku pikir 'itu' menjadi penyebab utama

Mengapa pemuda yang ia cintai melupakan dirinya

Gara-gara sesuatu berinisial D itu, Rangiku menjadi yang nomor dua

Entahlah, semua prasangka menjadikan otaknya nyaris konslet -dan ia nyaris gila

.

.

.

"Brother... dia kok tidak sms aku ya?" Rangiku mengeluh, seraya menghempaskan tubuhnya di kasur. Saudara lelakinya melirik ia sebentar, lalu berpaling cuek.

"Siapa yang tidak sms kamu? Ichimaru? Hah, palingan sedang main game," jawabnya sambil terus mengutak-atik laptop. Rangiku menjulurkan leher, melihat saudaranya itu sedang menekuni layar gelap command prompt -mengecek koneksi.

"Males curhat sama Brother Toushiro!" hardik Rangiku sambil melompat berdiri -hendak berpaling pergi. Tapi suara nyaring sang brother terdengar lagi.

"Jangan marah Ran. Kenapa kau tidak sms dia duluan?" tanya Toushiro -kali ini seraya membalik tubuhnya yang tertelungkup di kasur. Matanya intens menatap Rangiku. Pelan, Rangiku mendesah lagi.

"Palingan dia sedang selingkuh sama SOMETHING berinisial D lagi." ucapnya judes, seraya memutar matanya kesal.

Ia menghentakan kaki, benar-benar hendak berbalik pergi.

Tapi sedetik -langkahnya terhenti.

Seratus, seribu, sejuta prasangka lagi menyesak hati.

Seperti sesuatu yang... mungkin cemburu, mungkin juga iri.

Toushiro berdecak menyerah menghadapi saudara perempuanya ini. Ia mengklik ikon winamp, memutar track favoritnya. Sebuah lagu J-pop dengan lantunan keras. Rangiku menarik nafas pelan, seraya memutar lehernya sedikit. Ia tersenyum pahit ke arah Toushiro.

"Brother berusaha menghibur aku?" tanyanya lemah. Ia merapatkan barisan giginya seolah menahan emosi agar tak memancar lebih dahsyat lagi. Toushiro menjulurkan lidahnya cuek.

"Bukan. Aku cuma heran... seorang Rangiku bisa sedemikian cemburunya dengan game Do..."

PLAAAKKK! Tangan Rangiku melayang. Jidat brothernya yang dihiasi beberapa helai 'poni' keren di sebelah kiri itu menjadi sasaran utama.

"RAN! SAKIT!" jerit Toushiro.

"Urusai! Kuso-aniki!" maki Rangiku sambil berbalik pergi.

Bujuk rayu setan dalam luapan emosi.

Bagaimana mengenyahkanya agar bisa menata perasaan kembali?

Mengapa prasangka cinta ini begitu menguras hati.

Ya, mungkin benar, rasa ini tak lebih dari cemburu dan iri.

"Rangiku, jangan bertingkah seperti anak kecil! Kau bukan anak kucing yang bisa terus bersikap manja seperti ini!" nyaring suara Toushiro ia abaikan. Rangiku menghentak kakinya gemas. Ia pun pergi ke tempat ia biasa menyendiri : balkon.

Langit masih murung. Rangiku menekuk lututnya. Jemarinya memutar sebatang handphone, menanti benda itu bergetar -menandakan ada pesan masuk. Tapi pesan yang ia nantikan tak kunjung datang.

Rangiku mencoba membuka field create message, tapi jemarinya kaku. Apa yang harus ia ketik untuk ia kirim pada Ichimaru? Belakangan ini mereka putus kontak karena suatu hal yang tidak Rangiku mengerti.

Apa sih? Ichimaru sibuk apa sih? APA sih selingkuhan yang bisa membuatnya sedemikian melupakan Rangiku? Game online? Cih!

"Susah. Paling dia tidak mau menjawab. Kemarin dia juga tidak balas sms ku," desah Rangiku sambil berdiri. Udara malam ganas membelainya dengan aura dingin yang tidak bersahabat. Rangiku turun dari tangga, menuju kamarnya lagi.

Ia lelah.

Jika memang game menjadi cinta sejati Ichimaru, terserah!

* * *

><p>Rangiku mengetik dengan kecepatan gila. Ia mencurahkan segenap logika untuk menghadapi sebuah field kosong berisi tulisan-yang-tidak-bisa-dibaca. Orang-orang menyebutnya bahasa pemrograman.<p>

Rangiku tidak peduli.

Satu-satunya yang Rangiku pedulikan adalah _ini_. Jika Ichimaru bercinta dengan game-game online di luar sana, Rangiku pun bisa melakukan hal yang sama -berselingkuh. Dengan apa? dengan _ini_. Rangiku menyebut 'selingkuhanya' itu dengan sebutan cybercrime.

"Jangan mencuri script website ku," ujar Toushiro sambil mengancingkan jaketnya dan meraih stang sepeda motor.

"Brother mau pergi main?" tanya Rangiku sambil terus mengutak atik laptop. Toushiro mengangguk sebentar, lalu menuntun sepeda motornya keluar rumah. Rangiku tersenyum tipis, lalu berpaling cuek. Membiarkan Toushiro pergi-entah-kemana.

Rangiku mendesah.

Sebentar, ia melirik handphone di atas meja kecil di sisi kirinya. Handphone itu diam. Tak bergetar, apa lagi bersuara. Tak ada satu pesanpun masuk ke sana. Cih! Rangiku kembali menghadap laptop. Kini ia mulai membongkar sebuah source code sebuah website.

Website cantik berjudul TOUSHIRO WEB LOG. Oke, bukan Rangiku namanya jika dia tidak menghalalkan segala cara untuk melakukan _sesuatu_. Kini, web milik Toushiro menjadi korbanya. Setelah menginspeksi sejumlah kode yang tertera di sana, Rangiku mulai mengkopi dan mem-paste nya. Proyek cybercrime di mulai! Otak hackernya beroperasi dengan cepat.

Tak kurang dari dua jam, Rangiku selesai. Ia mengelap dahinya yang berkeringat sedikit, lalu merestart laptop. Ia pergi tidur setelah itu.

* * *

><p>Dzzzzzzztt...<p>

handphone Rangiku bergetar. Ia terperanjat, mendadak bangun dari tidur lelapnya. Refleks, Rangiku menekan tombol yes. Sms dari Ichimaru. Rangiku mengerutkan keningnya, dengan hati sedikit bergetar.

"Sudah selesai main game nya nih?" gumamnya kesal sambil menegakkan posisi duduknya. Ia membaca sebaris kalimat di layar.

.

_"Good night sweetheart... ^^"_

.

Cih! Rangiku menenkan tombol delete dengan cepat. Ia membuka field create message, lalu mengetik sebuah kalimat yang mewakili semua emosinya.

.

_"Kau tak pernah membalas pesanku. Apa aku harus membalas pesanmu sekarang?"_

.

Rangiku pun membanting handphone dengan kesal, lalu kembali meneruskan tidurnya yang sempat terinterupsi. Ia memejamkan mata erat, seakan enggan membukanya lagi.

Walau mungkin tanpa ia sadari, matanya mulai basah. Walau mungkin tanpa ia sadari, dadanya mulai sesak. Handphone berdering lagi. Refleks, Rangiku langsung menekan tombol delete.

Diam, Rangiku mencoba mengalah

Menuruti keegoisanpun tak ada gunanya... entahlah...

Ia tau dunia dia dan Ichimaru memang berbeda... begitulah

Tapi Rangiku hanya ingin meyakinkan dirinya -bahwa cinta ini akan selalu ada... percayalah..

Itulah kenapa, walau nafasnya memburu dalam sesal, ia tetap menutup matanya. Ah, sudahlah...

* * *

><p>Rangiku menekan tuts mouse dengan geram. Ia mencermati text marquee di bawah banner sebuah web milik sekolahnya. Ia hendak mencuri script untuk aplikasi marquee ini -tapi ternyata terproteksi.<p>

"Kemana harga dirimu sebagai web designer kalau cuma bisa mencuri seperti itu?" komentar adik perempuanya -Hinamori.

"Aku mencuri ketika aku butuh, dan ketika script yang kubuat sendiri gagal," kilah Rangiku gemas.

Terakhir kali cybercrime yang ia merencanakan sebuah praktek hacking pada data di komputer tata usaha dan bagian industrial connection sekolah, tapi ia batal melakukanya. Resikonya terlalu besar. Apalagi Rangiku bukan siswa informatika -dia hanya siswa kimia analis yang gila IT. Gila segala macam mengenai informatika. Gila web design -hacking -cracking -dan segala yang bisa dijadikanya pelampiasan hidup._ Dan pelampiasan cinta_.

Rangiku mulai membuka akun jejaring sosial. Lelah dengan praktek hacking, ia mulai mem-post sebuah status. Yang ia ambil dari percakapanya dengan Toushiro tempo hari

Ia ingin Ichimaru membacanya.

Ia ingin Ichimaru sadar, bahwa ia merindukanya.

Ia ingin Ichimaru sadar kalau Rangiku enggan diduakan dengan sesuatu berinisial D itu : DEFENSE OF THE ANCIENTS!

Hah!

.

.

_Dia berselingkuh dengan SOMETHING berinisial D._

.

.

Walau Rangiku tau ia tak berhak marah. Walau Rangiku tau ia tak berhak mengatur jalan hidup Ichimaru. Walau Rangiku tau ia tak berhak melarang Ichimaru menjadi gamer -tapi...

"RAAAANNN!" jeritan Toushiro melengking tajam. Rangiku mendongak, lamunanya buyar. Ia mendesah pasrah saat Toushiro membanting pintu dengan sadisnya, memelototi RangikU dengan aura jahat.

"BROWSER KU MATI! KAU APAKAN LAPTOPKU HAH! HACKER STRESS!"

Rangiku meringis. Ia mulai mencium bau kekerasan sekarang...

* * *

><p>Rangiku menekuni layar komputer dengan mata menyipit. Ichimaru tak mengomentari postingan di jejaring sosial miliknya. Hah! Rangiku membanting handphone nya lagi. Lalu, iseng, ia mengklik profil Ichimaru pada akun jejaring sosial itu.<p>

Ada status Ichimaru di sana.

_Sial! begini rupanya cara kerja Ichimaru..._ ia menghantam telak Rangiku dengan membuat status tak kalah menyakitkanya.

.

.

_Dia kira aku selingkuh dengan D. Padahal kerjaanku seharian tiduran sambil dengar musik -menunggu sms dari dia_

.

.

"Damn!" pekik Rangiku, langsung menyambar handphone yang tadi dibantingnya. Ia berlari -ke arah anak tangga yang menghubungan lantai satu dengan lantai dua. Ia berlari naik. Tak ada alasan khusus kenapa Rangiku naik ke lantai dua. Mungkin ia mencari sinyal yang lebih bagus, walau sebenarnya sinyal di lantai satu juga bagus sih...

Rangiku hanya kesal. Kenapa? Entahlah... emosi wanita tak se-stabil lelaki. Ia segera menghubungi nomor handphone Ichimaru.

.

_Nomor yang anda hubungi sedang tidak aktif atau berada di luar jangkauan..._

.

Rangiku mendesah -antara kesal dan pasrah. Ia mencoba menata hati lagi. Nafasnya -walau berat namun perlahan mulai teratur. Hatinya -walau sesak namun perlahan mulai tenang. Pelan-pelan, ia menekuk lututnya dan duduk di lantai balkon. Jemarinya masih menekuni tuts handphone -berharap ia bisa menghubungi Ichimaru.

Kenapa sih? Kenapa ia bisa se-labil ini hanya karena Ichimaru tak mengacuhkanya?

_Karena Ichimaru berharga bagiku_, bisik hati Rangiku jujur,_ Aku tak mau kau menduakan aku... Ichimaru... kamu dimana sih? Game center?_

Rangiku mendongak, terselip di pikiranya untuk mengajak (atau memaksa) Toushiro untuk pergi ke game center, markas para gamer. Tapi angan-angan itu sirna seketika saat Rangiku sadar bahwa Toushiro sedang marah padanya karena ia mengacak-acak laptopnya. Percuma mengajak Toushiro kesana, apalagi memaksanya -yang ada malah Toushiro akan mengamuknya.

Rangiku menunduk. Handphone Ichimaru masih tidak aktif. Ia menghela nafas berat. Hawa malam itu semakin dingin. Balkon yang hanya diterangi sebuah lampu neon sekarat terasa begitu suram.

Rangiku diam.

Tepat pada saat itu, terdengar suara langkah kaki ringan, menaiki tangga. Rangiku berpaling, mandapati sosok lelaki berjalan perlahan ke arahnya. Ayahnya.

"Ayah?" ia berbisik. Lengan kokoh ayahnya segera melingkar di bahu Ragiku. Sang ayah tersenyum manis pada anak gadisnya ini.

"Lihat ke atas," bisik ayahnya lembut. Rangiku mendongak -walau tidak mengerti sepenuhnya.

Langit malam, gelap, kelam, terluka. Sampai kemudian sebuah cahaya memancar dari bawah, melesat dengan kecepatan gila ke atas.

DAAARRR!

Cahaya merah bertaburan, menghiasi langit. Kerlip bunga api -menghambur, menerangi langit suram di atas sana. Rangiku tergelak.

"Cantik ya?" bisik ayah Rangiku.

"_Hanabi_," ucap Rangiku, "Kembang api."

Hatinya terhibur sedikit. Hamburan bunga api dari segala penjuru segera menyusul.

Tapi Rangiku tidak berminat mengikuti ayahnya melihat lebih banyak hamburan bunga api -ia lebih suka duduk di lantai balkon, berjuang menghubungi Ichimaru.

Hidup manusia hanya sementara, seperti hamburan bunga api di angkasa.

Cantik, berkilau, bercahaya, tapi lekas sirna

Kita pun sama aja, apa kau memahaminya?

Bahwa dalam hidup yang sementara ini -aku ingin merasakan indahnya cinta

Dan yang memberiku keindahan cinta itu

Hanya kau

Ichimaru-ku

* * *

><p>Dzzzttt... handphone Rangiku bergetar. Rangiku menekan tombol yes dengan malas. Matanya menyipit melihat layar. Sebuah nomor yang tidak ia kenal -pesan pendek yang mengejutkanya malam itu.<p>

.

_"Hubungi aku di nomer ini -Ichimaru-"_

.

"Anak itu serius!" bisik Rangiku, segera membalas pesan itu.

.

_"Harusnya kau yang menghubungi aku!"_

.

Tak ada balasan. Rangiku mendongak, melihat langit. _The sky that connected us_. "Kalau orang main game masih sempat melihat langit tidak ya?" bisik Rangiku konyol. Apakah cinta harus selalu duhubungkan dengan benda bernama handphone? Apakah cinta harus selalu dihubungkan dengan sesuatu yang abstrak seperti social network?

Langit pun bisa menghubungkan cinta. Tapi apakah Ichimaru sempat melihat langit kalau dia sedang terkunci di depan game online? Rangiku menghela nafas. Isyarat batinya berkata lain.

"Ichimaru tidak sedang main game..." bisiknya -spontan. Ia mundur selangkah dan mulai menyentuh pelipis kepalanya sendiri dengan pikiran campur aduk. Ichimaru sudah lama tidak main game. Ia selalu menulis post di jejaring sosial menggunakan workstation handphone. Kalau Ichimaru masih main game, ia pasti menulis post di jejaring sosial dengan menggunakan workstation komputer kan?

Rangiku menekuk keningnya dengan cemas. "Jadi... kemarahanku pada Ichimaru itu sangat-sangat-sangat tidak beralasan? Ya Tuhan! Apa yang... apa yang telah kulakukan..?"

* * *

><p>"Raaannn!" sebuah suara melengking. Rangiku sontak menoleh, mendapati sebuah sepeda motor perlahan mendekat ke arahnya. Pengendara motor itu seorang pemuda yang nampak tak asing baginya -Izuru. Dan ada sosok lain yang duduk di belakang Izuru.<p>

Sosok kurus, pucat, dan tampan yang selalu ia rindukan.

"Ichimaru?" serunya riang. Ichimaru melesat turun, bahkan sebelum Izuru sepenuhnya mengerem laju sepeda motor itu. Ia berlari ke arah Rangiku.

"Apa kabar?" ujar Rangiku -menjabat tangan Ichimaru hangat. Tangan yang jelas ia rindukan. Ichimaru tersenyum manis -khas sekali.

"Baik kok," jawab Ichimaru, lembut. Suara khas yang masih sama dengan yang dulu.

Rangiku meremas tanganya sendiri -merasa salah tingkah. Apa yang harus ia katakan saat ini?

"Umm... ayo ke rumahku saja," ajaknya spontan. Ichimaru menoleh ke arah Izuru yang tersenyum-senyum sendiri di atas motor.

"Izuru, ayo!" serunya. Sang pemilik nama menyeringai jahil.

"Gak deh," goda Izuru, "Kutinggal ya? Nanti kujemput."

"Cih! Ayo pokoknya ikut!" suara Ichimaru sedikit meninggi, membuat Izuru dan Rangiku spontan tergelak. Izuru meringis -tak ada pilihan selain mengikuti Ichimaru.

Izuru adalah rekan main game Ichimaru. Sesama kaum gamer parah yang selalu bersama. Di mata Rangiku, kedua makhluk cowok ini selalu terlihat... mesra. Yah, walau intensitas kecanduan game nya 100% lebih parah Izuru daripada Ichimaru.

Sama-sama dewa game yang tak terpisahkan, haha...

Mereka berbelok ke pekarangan rumah Rangiku. Dingin lantai keramik tetap terasa nyaman sore itu. Irama hati Rangiku mulai tertata perlahan. Ada hal yang membuatnya lega -Ichimaru tidak marah padanya.

Bagaimana bisa? bisiknya dalam hati Bagaimana bisa cowok ini sedemikian tenang?

Rasa hati tulus murni, tak bisa berdusta walau sekejap saja. Ketulusan terinduksi sempurna -cinta ini tak berubah.

Tuhan melindungi hati kami sepenuhnya

Dari murka yang menyulut prahara

Sekalipun buai setan membisiki sejuta prasangka

Tapi cinta ini tak sedikitpun goyah

Syukurlah.

* * *

><p>"Teme, aku jadi pihat ke empat!" ujar Izuru menahan tawa. Rangiku tergelak.<p>

"Iya, Izuru jadi yang keempat! Soalnya kalau aku berduaan sama Ichimaru, yang jadi pihak ketiga itu setan!" sahut Rangiku jahil.

"Aku pihak keempat -setelah setan," jawab Izuru. Mereka bertiga tertawa. Sore terindah dalam hidup Rangiku. Tawa ceria -akrab saling berbagi canda dan cerita.

Seperti selama ini cinta menghubungkan mereka

Kasih sayang menguar begitu kentara

Kedamaian yang merasuk -menjamah kelabilan jiwa

Tuhan, terimakasih...

"...Aku kemarin browsing," cerita Rangiku, "Di komunitas para penulis, ada yang menulis cerita begini ; ada cowok lebih cinta sama game online dari pada pacarnya sendiri!"

Ichimaru dan Izuru tergelak.

Rangiku tidak menyindir -tidak pula sengaja.

Ia hanya berujar apa adanya.

Karena tempo hari hatinya sempat cemburu buta

Pada sesuatu berinisial D yang sudah mengambil hati kekasihnya.

"Di jejaring sosial ada grup DotA vs Girlfriend," ujarnya tertawa. Rangiku meringis.

"Serius?" tanyanya.

"Serius. Ada itu di jejaring sosial..."

Rangiku tertawa. "Kalau Ichimaru milih mana? Pacar atau game?" tanyanya.

Bukan pertanyaan iseng -bukan juga sungguh-sungguh.

Hanya saja Rangiku mencoba berfikir lebih jauh.

Agar kecemburuanya redam sepenuhnya.

Akan lebih baik jika dia langsung bertanya pada sang pemilik nama.

"DOR!" Izuru berseru -lalu tertawa keras. Ichimaru tersenyum -salah tingkah. Ia bergumam ringan nampak berfikir.

"Umm... kalau aku..."

Apapun jawabanya Rangiku siap menerima.

Tidak apa-apa.

Toh tak ada alasan ia melancarkan murkanya

Seperti yang terjadi sebelumnya.

"Umm... game aku nomor duakan deh..." lirih Ichimaru.

Ucapan itu sarat keraguan

Tapi dalam getar suaranya tersirat ketulusan

Ucapan tanpa sekelumitpun kebohongan

Rangiku tersenyum -Benarkah yang Ichimaru katakan?

"Haha... terimakasih," lirihnya.

* * *

><p>"...Lalu saat anak itu maju ke depan untuk presentasi bahasa jepang, aku langsung bilang Ulquiorra-kun wa kawaii hito desu. Tapi sumpah saat itu aku bercanda!" cerita Rangiku pada Ichimaru -saat mereka jalan berdua menuju jalan utama. Rangiku mengantar Ichimaru pulang. Mereka jalan berdua.<p>

Dan... Izuru tertatih dengan motornya di belakang ia dan Ichimaru. Sekilas, Rangiku bisa membayangkan wajah kesalnya. Apa boleh buat, Izuru kan pihak keempat, haha...

"Satu keinginanku Ran. Kau jangan terlalu mengingatku seperti itu. Yah... tapi juga jangan sampai lupa! Aku khawatirnya kalau pelajaranmu..."

"Pelajaranku di sekolah tetap oke kok," sela Rangiku mantap. Sebagai siswi di sebuah sekolah menengah kejuruan di kompetensi keahlian chemestry analysis memang menuntut konsentrasi tinggi. Ia tau -Ichimaru paling tidak ingin konsentrasi sekolah Rangiku terganggu karena hubungan ini.

Padahal tidak sama sekali.

Justru karena diantara mereka ada cinta tulus bersemi

Maka itu menjadi sebuah motivasi

.

_Ingatkah kau?_

_Dulu pertama kita bertemu_

_Bukankah kau rival beratku?_

_Tapi kesalahan itu menjelma menjadi sebuah keajaiban_

_Yang bahkan tidak kuduga dan tak kusangka_

_Rasa ini berubah menjadi cinta_

.

"Sore terindah dalam hidupku," lirih Rangiku, menjabat tangan Ichimaru. Argh, jujur ya, sebenarnya senyum Ichimaru itu sangat menyebalkan... karena setiap kali Ichimaru tersenyum, jantung Rangiku pasti berdebur keras. Senyum manis yang sangat khas... haha.. entahlah...

"Sudah. Apa lagi yang kurang nih?" Tanya Izuru putus asa sambil menyetarter motornya. Ia sudah cukup dicuekkan sepanjang sore ini. Menjadi pihak keempat tidak selalu menyenangkan memang.

"Terimakasih ya, Ichimaru," ucap Rangiku -tulus. Senyumnya mengembang.

Detik ini semua kembali

Rangiku bisa menata hati

Terimakasih ya, kau malaikat hati ini

Gin Ichimaru...

* * *

><p>Rangiku mengayuh sepeda milik (adik) nya ke arah jalan utama. Dingin merambah belulangnya begitu dalam. Ia menggertakan gigi, tapi tetap mantap berlari.<p>

Malam ini Ichimaru hendak datang -mereka janji bertemu di ruas jalan utama.

_Dua minggu_ bisik Rangiku. Ichimaru akan pergi ke luar kota besok pagi. Yah... mustahil Rangiku lupa kalau Ichimaru-nya itu bersekolah di luar kota. Dan sudah dua minggu Ichimaru pulang untuk berlibur, dan esok hari sudah harus pergi kembali.

Betapa Rangiku ingat perpisahan manis mereka di bawah rimbun ficas benjamina hari itu...

_Ah! Baka mitai! dua minggu itu sangat singkat! Kenapa aku menghabisnya dua minggu itu untuk bermusuhan dengan batinku sendiri -yang menyangka bahwa Ichimaru ku... berselingkuh... Dengan game online!_

Malam merambat cepat

Dingin merambah hebat

Rasa hati ini bergetar begitu cepat

Tuhan... sakali lagi ini perpisahan...

Deru motor membelah sunyi -mendekat ke arah Rangiku. Rangiku sepenuhnya mengenali siapa pengendara motor itu. Sosok Ichimaru yang langsung meluncur turun, berlari ke arahnya.

"Ichimaru!" Seru Rangiku keras_._

Ia menabraknya

Mendekapnya begitu erat -seakan enggan berpisah lagi.

"Empat bulan lagi aku pulang..." bisik Ichimaru "Anggap saja empat hari. Aku pasti pulang!"

Ichimaru tersenyum tulus -seringai yang selalu Rangiku rindukan.

Mungkin hanya padanyalah senyum itu ia tampakkan.

Keberadaanya, anugerah besar sang Tuhan.

Rangiku hendak membuka mulut -_dan minta maaf_. Tapi laringnya tercekat.

_Baka mitai!_ Rangiku memaki dirinya sendiri. Lalu ia tersenyum lembut, "Ya... akan kutunggu Empat hari lagi"

Mereka berpelukan. Mungkin pelukan terakhir mereka sampai empat HARI lagi -waktu yang mereka janjikan...

**Fin**


End file.
